


Relations

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Character, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Cute Teddy Lupin, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Far Future, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Older Characters, Past Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Romance, Transphobia, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: That's one of the few times he saw James so angry, cupping Teddy's face and pulling him to him, insisting there's nothingwrongwith Teddy. James's fingers smelled faintly like soap and spice and Ginny's icing-topped biscuits. Teddy's hair went as bright pink as his own face, and he quietly stammered something against the press of James's chapped lips to his.To this day, Teddy doesn't remember what it was. Could have been James's own name.





	Relations

**Author's Note:**

> BACK WHEN THE SEVENTH BOOK HAD BEEN RELEASED,,, I STARTED SHIPPING SCORBUS (OR AS/S WAS WE CALLED IT) ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE FANDOM. AND THEM I WAS ON MY OWN FOR LIKING JAMES II/TEDDY. I never got to write anything for them. So here we go. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! 
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

Graduating as Head Boy meant a lot of praise. So well-accomplished for a young lad and a Hufflepuff.

_Lad._

Teddy scoffs to himself, flopping back onto his childhood mattress. The bedroom ceiling plastered in spiderwebs. Teddy's jet-black hair surfaces a bit of flaming, vibrant red. He doesn't miss Hogwarts. The ordinary and everyday familiarity of routine, sure. An office job at the Ministry of Magic pays well. He just wants… something _more_ out of it.

To be recognized.

He tried explaining to Harry Potter about his feelings. Not about being a child of a werewolf and Metamorphmagi… but about being _neither_ a lad or any type of gender. Andromeda Tonks did her best to understand this, despite the rude questions and frequently misgendering him by referring to Teddy as her grandson instead of _grandchild_. Harry Potter only smiled and shrugged. Ginny Weasley-Potter listened to Teddy's awkward, shaky ramble and tutted with concern, encouraging her children to listen too.

_People come in all different shapes and sizes and colors. Teddy happens to many all at once._

Lily and Albus nodded with huge, round eyes, clinging on their mother's word and blabbing out.

James, well… he's _James_.

Teddy never heard him make any comment — none at all — about Teddy's impromptu reveal. He only yanked on Teddy's fleecy, butter-yellow sleeve and asked if he wanted to prank the old next-door neighbor with a new spell James was working on.

Victoire Weasley, despite all of her sweet, lovely kisses, couldn't wrap her head around Teddy being agender.

That broke his heart.

Who he was wasn't _real_ to the girl Teddy was dating.

She cried and cried, accusing Teddy of making fun of her, and somehow — James overheard in the garden. He fumed at his older cousin, accusing her of being _ignorant_ and hateful, and Teddy wanted to calm both of them down, and instead watched a sulking, red-eyed Victoire march back into the house.

That's one of the few times he saw James so angry, cupping Teddy's face and pulling him to him, insisting there's nothing _wrong_ with Teddy. James's fingers smelled faintly like soap and spice and Ginny's icing-topped biscuits. Teddy's hair went as bright pink as his own face, and he quietly stammered something against the press of James's chapped lips to his.

To this day, Teddy doesn't remember what it was. Could have been James's own name.

In his heart, he knew James was gonna be put in Gryffindor. Teddy just hoped somehow James would be around him more often in their teenage years. Like during the long, hot summers as children when they would play Quiddich and enchant Lily's toys to play-fight each other.

When they laid out on blankets to gaze at the stars — one of their hands would raise, forming a half-heart above them. And then they would complete the heart, squinting their eyes and memorizing the dark, cloudless skies through their tiny, fleshy gap. It became their _secret_. A simple, effortless hand-gesture done while alone together. Leaving the dinner table, saying goodnight or hello.

At first, Teddy hears the door swing open. "I'm alright, Nan," he says dully.

In a frenzied blur of sandy brown locks and blue eyes, James runs and leaps on the old, creaky cot, landing right on Teddy's stomach and pressing his half-heart fingers to Teddy's own, gleefully peering down on the other man. " _Yeh_ —" Teddy's eyes widen, and his hair creeps back into a shade of turquoise blue, "—and I'm Draco Malfoy, mate," James retorts.

" _James_ —"

Teddy's mouth gets pushed down by the softness and heat of James's lowering kiss. Those lips parting on him, and Teddy feels James sucking devoutly on his upper lip before chuckling and opening up the kiss further. Merlin, he's missed this. All of the joy and agitation threatening to cascade from him.

"Shh," James urges him still, whispering and unbuttoning Teddy's slacks. Too skittish. Both of James's hands reaching in, flattening over Teddy's growing erection. "You don't want Dad to hear. Trust me."

No, he really doesn't want to explain to his godfather — the famous Golden Boy, _Harry Potter_ himself — why his oldest son noses and breathes in sharply against dark turquoise blue pubic hair, licking wetly and slowly over the massive length of Teddy's prick.

"Shite, oh _shite_ ," James pants, grinding his hips down over him, Teddy's hands clutching his naked arse, " _ohh_ , I want—"

He steadies the other man by the waist, listening to the impact of skin and Teddy has to keep himself from moaning, awestruck by the sight of James's red-flushed, euphoric gaze, the look of their pricks oozing and sliding between their abdomens.

"—want you to, _aah, fuck me_ —"

The instant Teddy climaxes, biting on his fist, his prick shoving up and releasing hot cum onto James and himself, is when Harry Potter strolls in, yelling for his son. The pleasant expression drains from him, replacing with confusion and mortification. Teddy doesn't know what else to do but cower, frantically tossing a blanket over his head while James and Harry argue vehemently.

He would rather be recognized for _anything else_. Thankfully, Harry promises to keep it between the three of them.

(And his wife — if Harry learns anything new, Ginny knows well within an hour.)

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 15](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Agender** " and Teddy could very well be. It's not canon but being a Metamorphmagi helps that fanon idea. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 15 which is "getting caught having sex" & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
